The Babysitter
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him, and caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a 4 year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara

**ThE BaBySiTtEr**

Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him often, and only caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a four year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?

**ShellyCullen: So, this story is actually reflected off my own feelings…kind of. I don't have any siblings and I'm always really lonely. I happen to love little kids, and I spend a lot of time playing with them. I've always wanted a little brother or sister and I find myself having dreams like that.**

**Also, due to my other stories, I have decided to delete THE NATURAL PLAYBOY for DANNY PHANTOM. No worries, though. It will be brought back at some point, but until then it is on hold. **

**Amu: You deleted a story? It had 55 reviews!**

**Ikuto: And I have a little brother? This is new.**

**Shelly: Anyway…I hope you enjoy this story as much as everyone liked Hot or Not. So, let's start this fanfic!**

**Ikuto: How many times do we have to tell you? _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara!_**

**Shelly: Now, chapter one! ;3**

**Chapter One:**

**Letters and Fears**

I was sitting on Rima's bed, a single satin-sheeted fabric, a bright sun shine yellow. The shade was almost blinding with the brightness it took, a complete contrast to Rima's outer character. It reflected well when Rima seemed to be in the comedian mood, but today she was anything, but funny.

Rima walked into the room, her face its usual mask of calmness and carefree. She bounced over to me, picking up the cell phone on her desk and frowning.

"I hate chain letters," she murmured softly, peeking up at me from black eyelashes. She sighed and took a seat on her black computer chair.

"What's it say this time?" I asked curiously, slightly leaning forward toward her. She handed me the phone and I read the message.

"Why do people keep sending ones where you die if you don't forward it? It's really annoying me," I stated, handing her the device back. She closed it and placed it in her pocket.

"These people think they're soooo hilarious or something. It's not funny one bit," Rima concluded, crossing her arms and laying back into the chair. I began to swing my legs, a bit fidgety.

"Well, _you _seem anxious. What happened?" Rima asked as soon as her anger had subsided. I shrugged, ignoring the burning stare she was giving me.

My phone began to vibrate, saving me from coming up with an excuse for Rima to believe. I flipped my pink Sprint phone open and clicked on the message.

"Chain letter," I muttered to Rima, who came over and plopped down next to me on her soft bed.

"What's it say?" She asked, and I read the text aloud.

"If you're reading this, you must forward it to 5 people in about ten minutes. If you don't, you'll end up fearing the worst to come." I raised an eyebrow at the strange message and Rima stared at me.

"Who sent it to you?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I don't know. The numbers blocked. Maybe Yaya wants to mess with us or something."

"Yes. Because Yaya is the ultimate queen of comedy," Rima responded sarcastically and rolled her eyes. I just shrugged. I quickly gazed at the letter once more before immediately deleting it. Rima glanced up at me.

"Not afraid of what's to come?" She asked and I shook my head, grabbing my black bag and heading toward the door.

"Not really. Things like text messages don't scare me; but what will is the look on my parents face if I walk home to late. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved casually behind my shoulder and proceeded out the door.

**DX**

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

I thought, walking down the dimly lit sidewalk. Night had fallen over us and I was walking home, a bit too aware of my surroundings. I was afraid of a lot of things, but I never admitted to the weakness. So why was I so concerned over a chain letter?

A slight rustle interrupted my thoughts as my eyes widened, turning to the bush nearby. I was passing by the main park in town, and I was freaking out. It's probably just an animal! I reassured myself, continuing to walk home normally.

The bush continued to move and I noticed it had gotten closer. I whirled around, facing the thing and was prepared to run as fast as I could go. A small black figure jumped and I yelped, bolting off toward the park swings. I wasn't sure what it was or if I should even be afraid of it. I was too scared to look back.

I ended up jabbing my gut into a giant swirly slide, the compact of it leaving me breathless as I slowly slipped onto the ground. I clutched my stomach, the pain of it making small tears brim in the corner of my eyes. This really did hurt.

I wasn't one to believe in supernatural stuff, but the letter began to freak me out a bit. What if I was "fearing the worst"?

A hand lightly touched my shoulder and I jumped back, turning. Only, I wasn't met with my worst fears.

Instead, a little boy was at the bottom of the slide, staring at me curiously. His hair was a bit messy, a dark blue almost black and his eyes were the color of ocean waves, almost turquoise. His skin was peach, his face seeming a bit flushed for some reason. He couldn't be any older than five.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, confused and still scared out of my mind. He didn't answer and continued to stare at me with those strange colored eyes. I relaxed as my limbs went weak. I was overreacting.

"Are you lost?" I asked. Why would a five-year-old boy be alone in a giant slide? I quickly checked for any adults hanging around, but only saw a few cars pass in the distance. I turned back to him.

He wasn't looking at me anymore, but instead took a sudden interest in the ground. I looked down as well, and noticed that there was a cut above my knee, red blood oozing from it.

"Ah!" I stated, grabbing my school bag as I began to look for a tissue or a bandage of some sort. I was finally aware of the pain, the slight stinging sensation the wound brought. I sighed, finding nothing, but my school work and a pack of bubble gum.

"Great." I sighed. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

It was a few moments, and with a little hesitation, the boy crawled out of the slide. Very slowly he took a bandage out of his back pocket and peeled off the back. He examined my cut carefully, almost as if he were a doctor checking the patient's every move, and wrapped it around my cut. His touch was soft and gentle I barely recognized the bandage pressed to my skin.

I stared at him in awe, and as he finished he continued to stare at it, as if he had nothing better to do.

What a strange kid…

"T-Thank you," I whispered to him, not knowing what else to do. Children were different from adults. They took gratitude in a different way. The small boy looked back at me, curiosity filling his gaze and he seemed to accept it. I smiled at him.

"Well…do you have a family? What's your name?" I asked, standing up and extending a hand toward him. He hesitated, glancing down at it in a strange way, but soon took it.

"Aruto…Tsukiyomi." He spoke like he was questioning himself and I smiled. His hand was small and cold in my grasp, and I tried my best to warm him in my grip. I frowned, taking in his pink flushed cheeks and puffy breath.

"Are you cold…Aruto?" I asked, but the boy didn't look up at me. He stared straight forward with pursed lips, so intent on ignoring me I would have believed he wanted me to go, but when I tried to let go of his hand to get a closer look at him, he held it tighter.

I watched him, curious as to what he was doing. I stared down at the tiny child for some time, feeling myself begin to shiver the closer we got to night. Then I looked toward the slide.

"Is the slide your favorite thing here?" I questioned, and the boy finally met my gaze again. He watched me, then turned his head back to glance at the large slide. He shrugged.

"Its okay…not very comfy," he mumbled and let out another breath of cold air. He still clung to my hand with his own.

"Do you come to this park often?" I tried another question, hoping I can string enough information to find out where he lived and what happened. Aruto shook his head.

"No…I go to the bigger park."

"Is the bigger park around here, Aruto?" He shrugged. He wasn't talking much, and I could tell he was getting annoyed about me being so nosy. I tried being as patient as I had to, taking the time to stand in the cold air and just hold his hand in my own. We stared at the cars in the distance, and listened to the sounds of a load of crickets and bugs in the air. At some point my phone vibrated and I fished it out of my pocket with my free hand.

A text from my parents. Great.

"You're going?" Aruto suddenly spoke after all the silence, and I looked back down at him. His expression was clear, but a little distrusting.

"Ah…" I tried to think of what to say. Aruto waited for my answer. My eyes softened. "It's late," I pointed out, gesturing to the sky. It was a dark glob of midnight blue. "My parents are probably worrying where I am. I have to get home soon, I don't want to get in trouble." I hoped he took my words and felt them as his own.

Aruto looked down at the woodchips under our feet, and kicked some with the tip of his shoe. He began pushing stacks of them, until he wrote the letter T in the brown earth.

"I guess…" He began, not continuing his statement. I tilted my head, trying to see his face.

"Aruto…isn't there somewhere _you _should be?" I asked then, knowing this would come to a victory. Aruto was still at first, before pouncing.

He pushed me, not hard enough to knock me down, but to make me stumble slightly. Then he ran back into the yellow slide and from the bottom, climbed up into the round tube until I couldn't see him anymore.

I waited, confused, and stared at the top of the slide. When he didn't appear, I lowered my head and looked through the bottom of the slide.

"Aruto?" I called, worried. He sat at the top of it, arms crossed and legs pressed to the side. When I called his name out again, he stared down at me, glaring.

"Don't…" He muttered the rest under his breath and I could no longer understand him. I struggled to hear.

"What?" I asked again, confused. The boy broke out of his position and placed his legs to a regular pose for a grand slide.

"Don't call me that. Aruto. I don't want you to call me that," he stated, putting each hand on either side of him. I stared, tilting my head to the side.

"What would you like me to call you then?" He shrugged. Seemed like it was his thing to shrug.

"Well, I can't call you anything besides "you" or "blue" until I have a name. What's wrong…Aruto?"

Aruto closed his eyes and every so slightly, slid his way down back to me. He didn't meet my eyes, but wrapped his arms around my stomach where he began to weep.

"Aruto…kun."

**XD**

I walked into the house, slipping the key under the mat and silently closing the door behind Aruto. I couldn't just leave the boy alone in the park, and he didn't seem to be wanting to visit his family anytime soon.

The house was dark and quiet, and I was relieved and scared altogether. Mama and Papa were always here, always checked to make sure _I _was here. I pulled my phone back out to make a call to them, only to see the text Mom sent me earlier. I opened the message.

_Out late with Papa, please be careful walking home. Call us when you get back! – Mom_

Well, that sure explained it, but at least this would be easier kept a secret. I texted back I was fine and walked into the house. I turned on the lights and motioned for Aruto-kun to step inside. He took awkward, scared steps.

For the first time, I was happy not to have a little sibling who would tell Mom or Dad about Aruto. Being an only child did have its benefits.

I tiptoed upstairs, gesturing for Aruto to follow. He was silent, following me without a single word. I was surprised he didn't seem terrified of strangers like me. Was he that rebellious he didn't care about his parents rules anymore? Or was he too young to understand "stranger danger"?

But what if he didn't have parents? The thought struck me and I felt guilty. What if he didn't even have a family? Was just some random boy in the street? Aruto-kun's answers to my questions hadn't solved anything, but told me very trivial things about his life.

There was one crucial piece I remembered from him though. He told me his full name. Aruto…Tsukiyomi. Maybe I could google search and something would pop up.

When we finally reached my room, I opened the door and turned on the lights.

The room came into vision, my white walls and pink bed seemed plain as always. The furry pink carpet and punk-ish decorations gave it its spice, but I still felt it needed something. I walked in, Aruto close to my side as I began to look for pajamas I would sleep in.

I switched on the bedside lamp, its light was dim and perfect for a little boy to sleep with. Then I turned off the big light and walked toward Aruto-kun. I could smell the scent of musk and rain radiating off his skin and clothes. He must have been out all day, if not more, but he couldn't be a street kid. He was much too clean and naïve to be one.

"I'll run a bath for you to clean in. Do you like the water cold or warm?" I asked, hoping for an answer from him.

"Warm," he stated in his tiny high-pitched boy voice. I giggled at how cute little children sounded. Some people found the talking annoying, but I found it adorable.

"All right." I stepped into my bathroom, the tub a long white one. It was based off the old fashioned ones, which I found pretty appealing for some reason. I turned the handle, testing the water under my hand until it turned warm. Then I looked for a nice bubble bath scent for a boy, and ended up using my deep ocean one.

The bubbles began to form and rise, revealing the white surface. I came back out to find Aruto in the exact same place I'd left him.

"Baths ready, Aruto-kun. You can come now." I smiled and he came in, standing in front of the long tub. Then he turned to me.

"I'm…hungry too," he added, not sure if he was being rude or not in asking. So he was able to grasp manners as well as embarrassment. He couldn't have figured this all on his own when so young. I nodded.

"I'll be right back. Just hop in and start washing," I replied, closing the door. I picked up Aruto-kun's clothes and inspected it. A black sweater and a white T-shirt under. Along with dark blue jeans and black white socks.

I took the dirty clothes, along with my hamper, and brought it down stairs to the laundry room. I stuck them all into the washing machine and started it, before looking inside my refrigerator. The freezer was stocked with chicken fingers and I cooked them in the microwave, before returning to my bathroom. Aruto sat in the tub, motionless.

"Everything okay?" I asked, kneeling before the tub. He stared at the bubbles as his cheeks turned lightly pink. Was he…embarrassed?

I tri hard not to let a laugh escape my lips and grabbed a shampoo bottle. "For now, all I have for you to use is ocean scented things. I hope that's okay," I asked, handing him the bottle. He gave one nod and stared at the bottle, still unmoving. My eyes narrowed.

"Do…Do you need some help?" I questioned, remembering he was probably four or five. He looked up at me with those eyes again, which seemed to answer yes.

I squeezed out some of the shampoo and mixed it in my hands. I began to rub it into his hair, then lightly getting to the scalp. He seemed to enjoy it, his eyes closing as I continued running my finger through his hair. Then I washed it out.

Aruto-kun finished the bath, now wrapped in a white fluffy towel. I handed him a black T-shirt of mine for him to wear and checked on the laundry. The washing machine beeped as I pulled out the wet clothes and stuffed them into the dryer. I took a dryer sheet and placed that in as well, turning the knob as the thing started.

I walked back into the kitchen and added rice to the meal. Then I took the food along with some water up to my room for Aruto-kun.

When I came back up stairs, I saw the cutest thing. Aruto sat on my bed, staring up at me in an innocent manner. His legs were spread out in front of him, apart as his hands were just forward, laying themselves on the pink fabric.

I came over to the twin bed, handing him the plate of warm food. He ate it quickly, obviously hungry from a long day, and finished in no time. I lightly patted his head at the finished meal, and took it back down to the kitchen. I quickly washed the dishes and went to get Aruto-kun's dry clothes out.

When I was up stairs again, Aruto was already lain in my bed under the covers, his eye barely open. I shook him softly, and he struggled to look at me, giving a big yawn.

"I know your tired Aruto-kun. Just put this on first, okay?" I handed him the clothes and he changed himself under the covers, much too comfortable to move. After he was done he yawned again and fell back into the pillow.

I smiled, and lifting the covers, I slipped under them as well. Aruto was facing me as made sure there was no contact between us, in case he was still cautious. He looked too tired to care and then he began to sleep peacefully.

I grinned at the sleeping face. It would take him a while to open up…and it would be a miracle if I could convince him to go home. The first thing to do in the morning though was to find out who was Aruto Tsukiyomi.

**ShellyCullen: So, here is chapter one. We finally meet Aruto, the cute little boy who's lost at the park. And, yes, I do know that is Ikuto's father's name. Also, Ami is not Amu's little sister, if you're all wondering about that. Amu is an only child in this fanfic.**

**I think this started out pretty well, and I'm hoping you'll all be kind enough to give this story a chance. Any questions I will answer next chapter if your confused and hope to start chapter two as soon as possible. And, as always, long reviews are encouraged. Happy Reading!**

**Shelly**


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara

**ThE BaBySiTtEr**

Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him often, and only caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a four year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, a cute little toddler, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?

**ShellyCullen: I'm so happy for all the positive reviews I'm getting! I wasn't sure if this story would turn out well because of the summary. I was thinking, 'what if people find it strange or stupid to be jealous of a four year old?' But it IS possible. I should know. Maybe not the same way Ikuto is jealous, but I still get the feeling.**

**And Now…QUESTION TIME! ^-^**

**To Katherine: Amu does not know Ikuto…yet. And he doesn't know her either. You'll see why in this chapter, along with their ages! ****And, of course I will be continuing Hot or Not! _I _can't even resist the story! So nobody has to freak out over anything. Hopefully that cleared things up. ;3**

**Kags21: Nope, doesn't know him yet. ;P**

**Ren'aiXhakumei: She says her age in this chapter so just keep reading. ;D**

**Recap:**

_Then he began to sleep peacefully._

_I grinned at the sleeping face. It would take him a while to open up…and it would be a miracle if he had any family. I could only hope, for his sake._

**Chapter Two:**

**The Tsukiyomis**

I woke up feeling groggy and tired. There wasn't much sun light in the room, and the bed was warmer than usual. I pulled the warmth closer, the smell of deep-sea scent filling my nose. Only, it suddenly pulled away.

Now, how can warmth move away from you?

I opened my eyes, to reveal an anxious Aruto. His look seemed almost flustered, cheeks a bit pink as he gave me a confused, glaring look. I stared at him for a bit, the same expression on my face when I remembered what happened.

"A-Aruto-kun." I stated, sitting up. I could tell my hair was sloppy, just from the long strands hanging in the front of my face. I quickly pulled them back and stretched.

Aruto relaxed, looking down at the bed sheets as if embarrassed. I couldn't stop the grin from covering my cheeks. He was just too cute!

I slowly got off my bed, walking to the door and opening it just a crack. I could hear the shower on in my parents room, and the sound of frying, smelling the cooking bacon.

I gently closed the door and turned back to Aruto. He was unexpectedly right behind me, staring up into my eyes with misunderstanding. I lightly patted his head and grabbed some clothes.

"Wait here." I stated, walking into the bathroom.

That was probably the fastest shower I ever took. I was dressed for the Saturday morning. Black shorts and a dark pink elbow cut shirt. I stuck a puffy black vest over and black and pink knee-highs, the stripes going across my legs.

I walked out, to see Aruto staring down at the shirt I let him wear, tugging at the bottom of the black hem. I had to get his clothes out of the laundry. Before someone noticed.

"Aruto-kun. I'll head done stairs and get us some breakfast and your clothes. I need you to stay up here and if anyone besides me comes in, hide. Got it?" He nodded once and I gave him another smile, heading to the kitchen.

Wish me luck.

**Aruto's POV **(SC: Sorry, I couldn't resist! XP)

I stood inside the girl's room, sitting on the fluffy rug she had. I began to run my fingers through the carpet. I smiled. The strings were nice.

After a while, I got bored of the rug. I sighed and looked up and around for something else to play with. There wasn't much to do as I stood and explored. I got on my toes and opened a door, showing a bunch of random clothes and hanging things around. I stared at it, wanting to know where the other side led.

Maybe there's a toy to play with!

I smiled and went in, moving things around and walking in deeper.

"Amu-chan?" A voice asked. I stopped. I have to hide if it's not that girl.

I went in deeper and sat on the ground, staring out of the door. That's the only place the light was shining now, just as two feet appeared with some slippers on. The door closed and it was dark, I couldn't see a thing.

What happened to the light?

Amu's POV

I was in the kitchen, mom with a frying pan in her hand. She wore a white apron and her worn out pink slippers. Her short hair was in its usual place, a ponytail hanging to the side and glasses on her face.

"Ah, Amu-chan." She smiled at me and returned to the food. I grabbed a plate she had set up from the table.

"M-Mama. Today, can I eat up in my room?" I asked, grabbing a bit of scrambled egg that had been laid out.

"Hmm? What for?" She asked, turning back to me. I smiled, nervously.

"A show I wanted to watch starts real soon and I'm super hungry. I didn't want to miss it though." I said, trying to sound convincing. She smiled, proving that what I said _sounded _truthful.

"All right. Just try not to spill anything." She stated and I nodded, opening the fridge and taking out two bottles of water. I ran upstairs to my room, only to see dad in it.

"Good morning, my sparrow!" Dad gushed and gave me a hug. I tried to keep all the food up at once.

"P-Papa?! What are you doing here?!" I asked, searching the room for Aruto. He was nowhere to be found.

"Just thought I heard something. Oh, that smells good." He stated, distracted by the food.

"O-Okay. I'm eating here this morning." I said, placing the breakfast on my desk and running back downstairs to the laundry room. I was already panting from all the rushing I was doing, and my parents weren't exactly helping.

I grabbed a white basket and opened the dryer, stacking the various clothes I had stashed in. Including Aruto's, that I buried to the bottom of the pile. I closed the dryer and ran back upstairs, shutting the door and locking it. I looked around.

Aruto still wasn't there, or anywhere inside. I checked under the bed as the first place, then the bathroom. "Aruto-kun?" I whispered into my bedroom.

A faint knock sounded and I whirled around, coming to the closet. I opened the door and had Aruto rushing to me, clinging onto my left leg.

"A-Aruto-kun? What happened?" I asked, squatting down and patting his head. His eyes were squeezed tight as I picked him up and onto my lap, hugging him. He wrapped his small arms around my neck and buried his head into my shoulder. I began to hum a song, hoping to sooth him.

"I…I know that song." Aruto stated after a few minutes.

"Huh?" I asked, pulling him back to examine his face. His cheeks had a slight tinge of pink along with his button nose.

"I hear it a lot…at home. I like to listen to it." He stated, avoiding my eyes.

I didn't think anyone knew that song. At least, not anyone my age or younger. It was a classical song, sometimes played on the piano or violin.

"Wait…home?" I asked and Aruto nodded. I stood up, carefully holding him so he wouldn't fall down.

"Can you tell me…where it is?" I asked and he nodded again, putting his head back on my shoulder. I rubbed his back in a soothing motion and walked over to the food.

"Okay, we'll eat first. How does that sound?" I asked and Aruto whispered a small 'okay'.

I cut the eggs in half and gave him all the bacon. Aruto, like any other boy in this world, was gobbling the food like a bloodthirsty wolf. He was literally finished in 3 minutes. I still had half my eggs.

He started the water and sighed, smiling up at me. This surprised me.

A…smile?

His smile was so sweet and honest I gave him a big hug. Aruto was confused by the gesture as I pulled away and ruffled his hair.

"Now that we're done…can you show me where your house is?"

**;p**

"This one?" I asked Aruto, who was again in my arms. He looked at the brick structure and shook his head.

"No." He stated, putting his head back on my shoulder. He was breathing evenly. He must be tired.

"I know your tired, Aruto. But we have to find it." I stated, bouncing him a little. He picked his head back up and rubbed his left eye.

"Is this it?" I was hopeful now, staring at the white house with dark, wooden doors.

He shook his head without even looking.

"How do you know if you don't even check?" I asked, bouncing him to shake his tiredness out.

"Because…" He hesitated and I waited. "My house isn't over here." He replied and hid his head by my neck.

"I-It isn't?!" I asked a bit loud. A few people on the street looked at me and I blushed. "T-Then where is it?" I whispered.

"A few blocks away." He whispered back. I walked over to a bench and sat Aruto down, who pouted. "Why did you let go of me?" He asked with innocent light blue eyes.

"Aruto…why didn't you just tell me in the first place? We wouldn't have had to do all this walking and you could have been in bed by now." I said softly. Aruto looked down.

"I-I know…just…I didn't want you to leave. I wanted more time with you." He said and his cheeks were bright again.

"Wanted…more…time with me?" I asked, bewildered. I would never have thought that's what he meant. Aruto nodded.

"You have time with me now…so let's find your home. We'll discuss things later." I picked him up again and he relaxed.

"Its over on Rosemond Street."

**O.o**

I can't believe it. There is no way!

"T-This is your _house_?!" I asked, incredibly. That was an understatement. It was more than a house. Maybe even more than a mansion!

Aruto nodded. "Yeah." He whispered. He seemed to have developed a glum attitude.

I walked up to the double door, a bright white. There was some old-fashioned gold door handle, as I picked it up and knocked. It rumbled and made a hard thump against the doors surface as I waited. The door opened.

"Uh…hello." I stated. It was a woman in her late twenties. Her hair was long and blonde, her face was soft and breathtaking as an angels. Only, my focus was soon directed somewhere else. To her stomach.

Her stomach was HUGE! It was a big blob that stuck out as her hand rested behind her lower back. The other was on the door. She smiled and reached for Aruto.

"You found Aruto-kun." She stated, and I was hesitant about giving her the boy. She _was _pregnant after all.

"Oh, please. Come in." She said, waddling aside as I entered. The house was even more beautiful inside. The walls were a crème color, almost yellow in the light. A big crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling as the light bounced off the stones and made rainbows on the walls.

There was a grand dark brown staircase that curved slightly and touched the wood paneled flooring. The woman stepped forward and headed to a room on the side.

"Have a seat." She said, pointing to the white leather sofa. I sat on it with Aruto still in my arms, dozing in and out of sleep. "Thank you so much for returning Aruto-kun. My older son, Ikuto, had promised to watch him when he took him to the park. But Aruto refused to go home and Ikuto left. Then…he couldn't find him." She said, taking the seat next to me and slowly ran her thin fingers through his dark hair.

"Actually, you seem about his age. How old are you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"F-Fourteen. I'm going to be a Freshman in the fall." I stammered. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"I see. Ikuto's a sophomore now, but I'm sure he can help you around next year when he's a junior." She said laying back and taking a deep breath. I smiled. She's so nice.

"Oh…um, when are you due?" I asked as she self-consciously rubbed her belly.

"Huh? Oh, this little one? I'm about eight months along." She stated. I gasped.

"Oh, that's close." I said in utter shock. That means it going to come soon.

"Yes. Only, I wish Ikuto would be happy. He's not really…interested in his siblings. He can sometimes be a bit cruel." She stated sadly. I looked at her in pity. This Ikuto guy doesn't sound so great…I had always wished for a little brother or sister! He has one and is getting another, but leaves them anywhere apparently.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, just as Aruto repositioned himself.

"It's not your fault, dear. No need to apologize. I don't believe I've caught your name though…" She trailed off. I blushed in embarrassment.

"O-Oh! Its Amu Hinamori!" I said, bowing my head. She giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Amu-chan. I'm Mrs. Tsukiyomi." We smiled and I checked the clock as my eyes widened. It was already 2:00 p.m.?!

"AH! I can't believe the time!" I freaked, standing up. Mama and papa would begin to worry…

"I see. Well, thank you again for bringing Aruto safe. Here, I'll take him." She held her arms off and I began to give Aruto to the lady. But he gripped on tightly to my shirt, refusing to let go as his legs tangled around my stomach.

"No." He stated, stubbornly.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Aruto-kun. Please don't add any problems to Amu-chan." The lady pleaded, still reaching for the boy. He still shook his head.

"Y-Your leaving. Why? You'll never come back. You'll leave me just like my brother did! And my dad!" He choked out into my shirt. Aruto's mom seemed to go quiet, frozen in shock.

"I'm not leaving you because I want to. I'm leaving because my parents will worry." I said, trying to make Aruto understand the situation. His head was hung down, and I could hear him sob.

"Aruto, Please…let go." His mother begged in a grieving voice. Its charm and lightness was gone, now covered with thick stress and sorrow. What had happened to his family?

I sighed, taking a seat back on the couch. Aruto looked up at me, confused.

"See…I'm not leaving you. I really do care about you, Aruto-kun. I just have things to take care of right now. But, I'm sure I'll be able to visit you." I said, letting my fingers catch some falling tears on his cheeks.

"R-Really?" He asked, astonished. I nodded.

"As long as its okay with your mother." I added and looked up at the woman. She was stunned by me as well, looking over Aruto. Then she smiled brightly.

"Of course! In fact, I actually have this favor if you wouldn't mind…" She began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Maybe, since you seem to love Aruto-kun, you wouldn't mind being his babysitter and watching him everyday after school." Her confidence suddenly became a little shy and guilty, but I smiled.

"I-I'd love to." I answered as she stuck out her hand.

"Welcome then, Amu-chan. To the Tsukiyomi family."

**ShellyCullen: So, we now know that Aruto's father left and he's afraid of abandonment. His mother is pregnant with another, his brother left him at a park for some reason and Amu has agreed to baby-sit him.**

**Amu: That sure is a mouthful. So much in one chapter!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, and why the hell am I jealous of a 4 year old?!**

**Shelly: Oh, you'll see. And I _think _I'm bringing in Ikuto next chapter. Hard to say for now, but hopefully he'll come. No worries, fan girls!**

**Amu: Yeah, cause we all know Ikuto's your freaken S*x God.**

**Ikuto: I'm a what, Amu?**

**Amu: Heavy sarcasm. **

**Ikuto: No, I heard you call me a s*x god. Hehe. You really think that, huh?**

**Amu: *Blushes. NO!!! I-I was just saying that to the fan girls!!!**

**Ikuto: _Sure_. Whatever you say.**

**Shelly: Jeez, can't we go in this chat without you two bringing up s*x?! Anyway, please review!!!! Because we all know Ikuto _is_ your s*x god…okay, maybe not _that _kind of god. **

**Shelly**


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara

**ThE BaBySiTtEr**

Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him often, and only caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a four year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, a cute little toddler, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?

**ShellyCullen: Here is chapter THREE! But before I do that, I want to give you a spoiler! To my stories Hot or Not chapter nineteen! You can't find it anywhere else but here! ^-^**

**Spoilers:**

She stared at me, confused by my silent actions. "I'm going to go look for Ikuto."

This can't be happening.

"Where have you looked already?" "Everywhere."

"IKUTO?"

**Recap:**

"_Maybe, since you seem to love Aruto-kun, you wouldn't mind being his babysitter and watching him everyday after school." Her confidence suddenly became a little and guilty, but I smiled._

"_I-I'd love to." I answered as she stuck out her hand._

"_Welcome then, Amu-chan. To the Tsukiyomi family." _

**Chapter Three:**

Nightmares and First Encounters

Aruto's head shot up, bewildered. "So…you'll come back?" He asked, looking up at me questionably.

"Of course. I'll come see you everyday." I said, patting his head. He smiled honestly, once again.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Tsukiyomi walked to the front over, supporting her back. I was able to hear a little of the conversation.

"Ah, your finally home." She said in a kind voice, but it was almost pained. Then there was silence.

"Uh-oh." Aruto whispered, wide eyed. I studied his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, just as he jumped out of my lap and tugged on my hand.

"Come on, we need to get upstairs!" He instructed, pulling me until I stood. Then he ran to a different room I realized was the kitchen.

"This way." He stated, running a head out another door. I followed, still just as confused.

We ended up back by the front doors of the house, just at the staircase. Aruto was running up, and peeking back down at me. I stood at the bottom step.

"Hurry!" He stated, waiting for me to come. I walked up a few steps and stared at him.

"What are you…?"

Aruto glared down the staircase now, where I had been standing moments before. He grabbed my arm, but not to shield himself. More as if protecting me.

"What?" He asked coldly to the person below us. I glanced down.

There was a teenage boy there. Rather tall with the same messy hair that Aruto had, only a lighter shade of blue instead of black. His skin was the tone of peach, and yet it still had a pale era to it, and his eyes a dark midnight blue as his locks. The guy brought a great resemblance to Aruto, even in the black outfit that covered him head to toe.

He was gorgeous, I had to admit. The good looks could be spotted from miles away. The way he posed, his lean, but somewhat muscular structure, and his own eyes held some powerful, unexplained aspect that unconsciously pulled you in. It was almost…painful, how beautiful and handsome he was, and from a distance.

The boy down there seemed to smile, in a cruel twisted way. I didn't have time to determine whether he was smirking or being sarcastic, for it disappeared into a bored expression in a moment. Silence hung over us.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow to Aruto. His grip tightened on my arm ever so slightly.

"Why do you care what I do? You're the one who left me." Aruto hissed in a cruel voice. The guy down there must have been Ikuto.

The blood in my body began to boil. I didn't like the sound of this guy. Just by hearing what's he's done gave me an uncomfortable feeling starting in my very being. I took a step down and the boy gazed at me, curiosity evident in his dark eyes.

"You must be Ikuto." I pointed out, crossing my arms. His curiosity disappeared and was replaced with something known none other an amusement. He took a step up the stairs, keeping the casual look on.

"Yes. Heard of me, now have you?" He seemed to snicker, taking three more steps. He wasn't far now.

"We should go now." Aruto said to me, but I ignored him for the time being.

"Your mother mentioned quite a few things." I replied, just as he was two steps down from me. The amusement disappeared and his lips turned into a tight line.

"Most people who have heard of me go to my school. Why are you trying to learn about me through my mother?" He challenged, the smirk back in place. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here for _you_. In fact, I didn't even know you existed before I came here today." I pointed out, making sure my fury was well known in my eyes. He looked displeased and confused.

"What _are _you here for then?" He asked, raising his eyebrow again. Only a hint of the amusement hung in his eyes.

"For Aruto." I stated simply. The boy, Ikuto looked at me, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. This was probably his first time rejected, by _anyone_.

"You can't be serious." He sighed, his composer back in place. I turned to Aruto, raising a finger and urging him up the stairs.

"Goodbye, Ikuto." I ended, following the toddler up to the top. He went to the left, opening a door and stepping in. I entered as well and he closed it behind me.

"You know, I've never heard someone talk like that to Ikuto. _Especially _a girl." Aruto said.

"Why? Does he bring girls often?" I asked, still mad at Ikuto. He's not really making himself seem better, is he?

"Yes. There's always a bunch around here your age. He keeps bringing them to his room. I don't really like them though. They just pinch my cheeks and tell me their going to eat me. Plus, they smell like a bunch of flowers. Yuck!" He stuck his tongue out and I giggled. Then he stared up at me.

"But…you don't smell like that. You smell just like strawberries…I think." I would have laughed again if I wasn't already preoccupied. So the guy was a playboy, too? As if I didn't hate him enough already.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my back pocket. A text message…from mom?

CRAP! It's late!

"I gotta go, Aruto. I'll be back Monday though, alright?" He nodded, a little sad as I patted his head and walked out the door. Only, I bumped into something.

"Ow." I muttered, looking up into dark blue eyes. They were very deep and intense. I dropped my own gaze, blushing furiously. That was weird…

"Move." I commanded, glaring up at Ikuto. He smirked.

"Why? You just got here…" He said, taking a step forward and pressing against me. Why did it sound like his words had a double meaning to them? I backed up.

"I actually have to be somewhere…" I stated, avoiding his eyes. As much as I wanted to scream and yell and glare at him…right now he was just too much to handle.

"Can't you stay…just a little bit longer?" (That made me think of the song!) He was getting much closer now, and I could smell the sweetness of his breath blowing in my face. It gave me goose bumps and my face was probably exploding with heat. Only, I couldn't tell. My mind was mush, beginning to pound the rushing blood. My chest was aching by the heartbeats.

"H-HEY!"

Ikuto turned his head to the side, no longer gazing into my eyes. I was finally able to breathe, letting my sane thoughts return. That wasn't my voice, but at least I can think now.

I stared over at Aruto, who was shaking with anger. Ikuto was still to close to me, and I couldn't see his expression.

"What?" Ikuto asked casually, draping an arm around my shoulders. He was acting as if he did nothing wrong.

"D-Don't touch her!" Aruto spat, glaring at his older brother. Ikuto didn't move.

"Possessive, much? We _are_ brothers, Aruto. Learn to share." He stated, pulling me into his chest. I tripped over slightly, blushing all over again.

"I-I'm not letting you have her! She's here for me, not you! She's _my _babysitter!" Aruto yelled, his face turning pink.

"Babysitter, huh?" Ikuto muttered, mostly to himself. Then he released me. "Well, I guess its all right if you leave, then. See you around." Ikuto smirked at me again and walked down the long hallway. I stood, angry and flustered.

I can't believe he did that!!! How dare he just come onto me and start hugging me and telling me to stay! He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'll be seeing _him _around.

"A-Amu-chan…" Aruto whispered. I looked down at him. His face was still red, but for a different reason.

"It is okay if I call you that, right?" He asked me, staring up shyly. My eyes widened. He finally said my name.

"Of course, Aruto-kun. And don't worry about Ikuto. I am here for you, and only you." I ruffled his hair as always and left the house.

If only Ikuto weren't determined to prove her wrong…

**:#**

When I arrived home, I got to my room and fell onto my bed face first. I was glad everything had worked out. I can see Aruto everyday to baby-sit, he's just like the little brother I've always wanted, and I made sure he had his safe home back. I just wish Ikuto wasn't his older brother.

I sighed and rolled over, now laying on my back. I jumped up, surprised when my phone suddenly vibrated. I pulled it out and checked.

_Forward this message! I'm serious this time. If you don't send it to 8 people in the next fifteen minutes, your worst nightmare may come true!_

I looked over the message, a bit paranoid. They couldn't know I didn't forward the first one…could they? And who was sending me these chain letter anyway?!

I checked the text again and glared at it, pushing the delete button. It disappeared from the screen. No, they couldn't know. I'm just being silly.

**0.0**

I woke up Sunday morning, hearing the chirps of birds and odd sensation of warmth. I turned and saw Aruto next to me.

"Aruto-kun? You shouldn't be here. Where's your mom?" I asked and he looked up at me with big eyes.

"I-Ikuto wanted to see you. S-So I brought him here…" Aruto admitted, ashamed.

"You WHAT?!" I yelled, just as a hand pulled me back. I turned around and saw Ikuto smirking at me.

"That's right. I'm here to stay, Amu-chan." He began to chuckle lightly as my eyes popped out.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" My eyes reopened as I shot up out of bed. My breathing was faster than every as I checked the room. There was no sign of Aruto or Ikuto anywhere.

"J-Just a bad dream." I muttered, falling back on the bed. More like a nightmare. I relaxed when my phone cell phone began to ring. I picked it up and pushed 'talk'.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver, still a little breathless.

"Hmm, you start having fun without me? Your such a naughty girl, _Amu_." The familiar voice chuckled from the other line. For a second, I thought it was another dream. That was, until I bit my tongue.

"H-How the HELL did you g-get my number?! And how d-do you know my name?!" I screamed.

"I do my research. Anyway, you busy today?" He asked and my eyes narrowed.

"What's it to you?" I asked, keeping acid strong in my voice.

"Maybe you'd like to come over." He wondered and I rolled my eyes. As if.

"Like I'd come over to see you." I growled, but he merely laughed.

"You're being quite selfish, Amu. I need a babysitter too, you know." He pouted and I felt like smacking myself. What had I gotten myself into?!

"Let me explain something to you, _Ikuto_." I hissed. "I will NEVER, EVER, be going to your house unless it has to do with Aruto-kun. Got it?!" I asked, hoping I made myself clear. It was silent, and I checked to see if he hung up.

"You shouldn't have said that, Amu." Ikuto replied and hung up.

**ShellyCullen: I was actually very hesitant about writing Amu and Ikuto's first meeting. As we learn, Ikuto is a playboy, but I didn't want him to seem like a desperate guy either. **

**So I thought at first, his main attention would be brought to Aruto, since he did lose him. And then, once Amu's cool character set in he'd be a little curious about her. **

**I made Amu see Ikuto as one of the hottest guys on earth, and yet she's struggling to keep her distance, claiming she's only there to see Aruto. **

**And later, Ikuto's all over her and poor Aruto is a jealous boy! I thought Amu's nightmare would be a good touch to the chain letter and how Ikuto got Amu's number in the first place is a mystery. I'll let your imagination wander around that idea before I reveal how he did it.**

**Please, please review! ^-^ **

**Shelly**


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara

**ThE BaBySiTtEr**

Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him often, and only caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a four year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, a cute little toddler, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?

**ShellyCullen: I had my second day of school. Its actually better than I thought it would be this year. :)**

**Ikuto: Your only saying that because the guy you suddenly like remembered he had another class with you when you saw him 9th period.**

**Shelly: W-What?! T-That's sooooo not true!!!**

**Ikuto: You sound just like Amu.**

**Amu: No She doesn't!!!**

**Ikuto: I rest my case.**

**Shelly: Eh! Whatever! Anywho, the last story I had, had a review stating "Hope its as good as people say it is." People talk about my story?! OMG!!!!**

**Ikuto: Now she's crying.**

**Amu: At least she's happy...???**

**Shelly: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!! Well, start the chappie. And a special shout out to ninjakittywhiskers! ^-^**

**Ikuto: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara._**

**Chapter Four:**

**Mr. Tinman**

I was walking through town, making my way to the Tsukiyomi household. I'm not there for Ikuto though, never will I be. He's such a sick cruel jerk and a pig! Stupid pervert!

I was already irritated, ringing the bell with a bit too much force. The door opened, and I saw nothing. My eyes bugged out. A…GHOST?!

"Amu-chan!" A voice cheered and I looked down. Aruto-kun was there, smiling up at me as if his whole world had been brightened. I smiled back.

"Hey, Aruto-kun. How are you?" I asked and he grabbed onto my leg, giving me a hug.

"I missed you." He murmured. This kid was too cute. Aruto let go, blushing slightly as I closed the door. It was very quiet in the house, like a cemetery.

"Um…where's your mother?" I asked, seeing the dark walls and rooms.

"Work. She has two jobs…" He hesitated for a moment. "Ikuto's in his room." He looked up at me, almost sad. I made a face by sticking my tongue out. The smile returned.

"So…what do you want to do today?" I asked, ruffling his hair. It felt soft and clean.

"T-There's a trampoline outside. We could go on that!" He cheered. "But I need to get something first. Come up." The little boy took my hand and brought me up the stairs, stopping in front of his door.

"Wait here." He instructed and walked in. I waited, trying to get a few strands out of my face. A door opened and I checked around me.

Ikuto stood, across the hall in jeans and a black sweater. This didn't make me furious though. It was the fact that there was a girl with blonde hair stuck in pigtails and violet eyes. She glared at me with unnecessary hatred and gripped the front of Ikuto's shirt.

"Ikuto…" She whined, staring up at him with big eyes. "Who is this girl?" She pouted, now placing her hands on her hips. Ikuto looked down at her, his eyes showing trust, but his body language explained that he couldn't care less.

"The babysitter." He stated, plainly. She looked back at me and snickered, bringing her arms around his neck.

"That was fun…but now I'm hungry." She complained and I rolled my eyes. Jeez, this girl sure was needy.

"Got it, Amu-chan." Aruto stated, coming back out of his room holding something in his tiny hands. He stared at Ikuto and the girl confused, then glared.

"Your brothers too cute!" The blonde replied, reaching out to touch his head. Aruto backed up behind me for protection. She straightened back up, frowning.

"Uh…what do you have, Aruto-kun?" I asked, squatting and coming down to his height.

"Oh! Yeah, here it is." He responded, opening his hands to reveal a small brown hamster. I smiled and rubbed its back.

"EW! Get that rodent out of here!" Ikuto's…girlfriend remarked, clinging onto him. I raised an eyebrow at her stupidity.

"It's a hamster." I corrected, giving her a glare. She met my challenge.

"I don't care what it is, just get it out!" She yelled, walking back into Ikuto's room with her arms crossed. Ikuto, however, stayed at the doorframe, staring down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend?" I asked, and he came closer, whispering in my ear.

"Between you and me…" He began, his breath hot and husky. "She's not my girlfriend." He said and stepped back, going to his room and comforting that girl.

What a jerk.

I sighed and stared down at Aruto, who was shaking in fury. I patted his head again and he focused on my face.

"So…where is this trampoline?"

**:D**

"This is…so much fun!" I said into the air, bouncing on the platform. I was a little afraid to jump on here to begin with, but it was exciting. The trampoline lifted you into the air, giving me a feeling of flying, then your stomach would drop when gravity took place, only to be caught by the springs.

Aruto was bouncing beside me, his hamster was lying in the grass in its cage. He didn't reply, but smiled at me.

"Aw. Look at the little kids." A familiar voice screeched. I stopped jumping and turned back to that blonde girl. Her hair was disheveled, messed up and frizzy as her face was slightly pink. Ikuto was next to her, his face completely composed and bored.

I glared at them both.

Ikuto whispered something to the girl, but she shook her head, making the pigtails shake.

"Little kids? You're the one with the child hair do." I pointed out in my cool character. She glared, obviously hearing my remark.

"Hey, brat. At least _I'm _the one with the boyfriend here. _You're _just the babysitter." She smirked and I almost felt like yelling what Ikuto had said to me. About her not really being his girlfriend.

"I gotta go now, so don't try to have fun without me. Like you could." She smiled, staring up at him. I looked at Aruto and made a gagging sound. He laughed.

I was finally happy when that girl left, slightly relieved and bounced higher now. I was really getting the hang of it, and if I wanted I could have done flips. Only, there wasn't a net around it to protect me.

"Jealous, Amu?" Ikuto questioned, by the edge of the trampoline. His smirk returned as I glared and shut my eyes.

"As if." I responded, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me blush. I almost did…because of that smirk.

"Get off!" Aruto yelled as Ikuto climbed up and in front of me. I looked down, concentrating. Maybe if I pay attention to our feet, I'll step on his foot.

Ikuto grabbed my waist, jumping higher into the air and falling. I struggled, trying to find the platform to fall on, but our bodies were tangled side ways. I shut my eyes.

The springs in the trampoline made a tight squeak as we fell, lying on our sides. My face was flushed, body trembling from fear and distrust. Ikuto smiled, staring at my face only a few inches away from his own. The springs continued to squeak, just as the bounce subsided and I sighed, feeling limp. Ikuto laughed.

"Get off!" Aruto yelled again, looking down at us. I could see he was upset, pulling on Ikuto's sleeve in protest.

"It's my turn with the babysitter." Ikuto replied, snuggling into my neck. I couldn't hide the blush on my cheeks, which hadn't escaped Aruto…or Ikuto.

"She's not a toy! She's my babysitter!" Aruto screamed, his voice growing higher by the minute. I couldn't see Ikuto's reaction, but he seemed confident enough.

"She's a girl, Aruto. One that is way too old for you. Wouldn't you want to play with a friend your own age?" He asked and I fought to get out of his arms. Ikuto only ended up closer than before.

"No." Aruto stated quickly, now staring down at me. "Let's go, Amu-chan." He finished, jumping off and onto the lawn.

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked, whispering this into my ear. I glared at him.

"Let go." I barked, his heat radiating off his body heat. I could smell perfume…from the girl?

"Maybe later. I want to show you something." He commanded, sitting up and helping me onto my feet.

"I don't want to go somewhere with _you_." My reply only seemed to amuse him in some way. I pulled out of his grasp. "Don't you have some girls to attend to?"

He laughed now, giving me a breathtaking smile. I tried not to look in awe, telling myself it was phony.

"Why do you care? You sure are defensive about me and other girls. Does it bother you?"

I'm not quite sure what happened, but the next thing I know I slapped him across the face, leaving him with a red handprint. His head turned back to me, a dark smile spreading across it.

"Being hostile, are you, Amu?" He grabbed my arms roughly as fear erupted in me. What if he was going to hit me?! I immediately regretted slapping him in the face. Now I have my own doom to look to.

Before anything happened, Ikuto winced and released me. I looked at him confused, to see Aruto behind him. He glared at Ikuto and Ikuto met his glare with something even more deadly. I gasped.

"A-Aruto-kun!" I yelled, grabbing the small boy away from Ikuto's grasp. I was shielding him away, trying my best to protect him. His brother truly was a monster.

Ikuto gave Aruto a piercing look, sending that fear back into my own body. Fear for Aruto. What would Ikuto do to the poor boy? Aruto clung to my arm.

"Watch it, kid. This isn't fun and games." He hissed, jumping off the trampoline and walking back inside. I sighed as my legs gave up and we bounced for a moment. Aruto looked up at me.

"Y-You didn't have to do that." He stated, guilty. I spotted a piece of dirt on his face and licked my thumb cleaning it off, but like most children do he backed away, disgusted.

"It's alright. Ikuto isn't always that gentle, is he?" I asked and Aruto shook his head. I could only imagine what he had to go through.

**:P**

A few days passed and I'd go to Aruto's after school everyday. Sometimes his mom would be there and sometimes she wasn't. Ikuto was usually there when I came, but he acted as if I were invisible, much to my liking. However, bringing in girls didn't stop. And most of them weren't even the same one.

It was the weekend again and I decided on heading over early to see Aruto. Thinking of how Ikuto treated him always struck a nerve in me and had me running to his house. What can I say? The guy _is _scary.

I knocked on the door with the gold door handle and it opened slowly. I frowned at the person. Ikuto Tsukiyomi stood there, rather tired. His hair was messy, but still just as perfect and his eyes were dull. He wore dark blue sweat pants and a gray tank over his chest, revealing the muscles across them.

I paid no attention to that factor because his smirk was already keeping me occupied.

"Well, look who's here." He stated, leaning against the doorframe. I didn't say anything, wondering why he had bothered on talking to me again. It had been, what? A week since our little conversation on the trampoline?

But it was too good to be true. I guess I always knew the peace of not having Ikuto near would end. At least, I hoped that it wouldn't have, even thought I knew it wasn't going to happen. I searched behind him, seeing as Aruto wasn't there.

"Where's Aruto?" I asked, sharply. Ikuto shrugged, making sure to keep his cool and casual expression in place. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know." He stated now, sighing. He looked back up at me, slightly interested. "Aruto can't be the _only _reason you come here." He said as if this were a known fact. I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not here for you, Ikuto." I replied, peeking over his shoulder again. Still no sign.

"Well, when you see Aruto…tell him I stopped by." I finished, turning on my heel. I didn't even wait for an answer. He probably wouldn't even tell Aruto anyway.

"You really are interesting." Ikuto spoke and I froze, looking back at him. He must be joking. Ikuto came a few paces toward me, wearing some blue slippers over his feet. He stared down at me and I was trying to figure out if he were serious or not.

"I can get any girl I want, just by sending them a wink if I want." He began and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Why would I care?" I asked, but he continued.

"They come easy to me, almost like kittens to milk. Or an alcoholic to a pub." He seemed to be speaking out of his mind aloud, if he was just saying this to make me stop or be overwhelmed, I couldn't tell. He could simply be stating his feelings.

"But…you, on the other hand. I've shown interest in you since the very start. Wondering why you were protecting Aruto. Curious about that glint in your eyes, just to find that you were here for him. And not me." He shook his head. "Why is it that the highest must always fall? Even to the lowest of them all?"

I could have sworn something passed his eyes, but it was contained in a second. He was acting almost…poetic in a way. Could it be a new approach? I kept my glare on, ignoring these tactics of his.

He smirked down at me, just as the warm blush coated my cheeks. I was never going to get over the fact that he's hot, was I?

"Aruto's upstairs in his room. I'll be leaving soon, so watch over him." He commanded and walked back into the house. I followed, curious.

"You're not staying?" I asked, bewildered. He was always in this house…or so it seemed.

"Are you going to miss me?" He teased, turning. I glared. "Yeah, I'm leaving. Unlike you, I have a life." He answered, going up to his room.

"WHAT?! I SO DO have a LIFE!!!" I yelled, annoyed. Ikuto ignored me, pissing me off even more. What a weirdo.

I went straight to Aruto's room, finding that my angry wasn't going to fade anytime soon. Aruto sat in the corner, sitting on his knees and he seemed to be whispering something. Some unexplained emotion swept over me.

"A-Aruto-kun?" I called. The boy turned back to me, surprised, then smiled softly. There was a phone in his hand, which he quickly stashed away under the small table by his bed.

"Amu-chan." He stated, standing and giving me a hug. I began to calm a bit, an idea popping in my head.

"Aruto-kun. Want to go out today?" I asked, squatting back to meet his eyes. His cheeks turned a light pink.

"G-Go out?" He asked, staring down at the ground nervously. "Okay, where?" He asked, curiously looking up.

"How about the mall. We can get some candy." I suggested as his smile became one of awe.

"YEAH!"

We walked to the mall in the cool weather. I was debating whether or not it was too cold for Aruto to be walking around. He seemed to like the cool though, not shivering when a breeze blew passed us, much like I did.

Once we arrived, Aruto was gasping at everything. It was almost as if it were his first time seeing a mall. He'd be all engrossed in something one minute, then running to something else. While he kept asking questions and pointing to things asking, 'What's that?'.

After three hours I began to get hungry. Aruto was running along the halls while I trailed slowly behind. He had so much excitement and energy for someone so small. I wondered when all that sugar would run out of his system.

I'd spoke too soon, I supposed. When I finally caught up to him, his eyes were droopy and he was yawning every few minutes. His walking was slow and he wasn't as 'aware' of things.

"Do you want me to carry you, Aruto-kun?" I asked, holding my arms out. Once I had him in grasp, he fell right into my arms, breathing evenly. I picked him up and headed to the food court.

"Yes, two ice cream scoops in separate cups." I told the lady, staring up at the choices. "I'll have strawberry and…uh…" I didn't even know what flavor Aruto wanted. I peeked at Aruto, who was still sleeping and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Get chocolate."

"HUH?" I jumped, turning around. Aruto shifted over the sudden action, but did nothing else. Ikuto was standing there, holding a white bag in his arms. Naturally, I made a glare.

"What? No girl today?" I asked, my eyes scanning the place. Girls were already checking him out and giggling, but none seemed to have known him.

"There you go with that jealousy problem." Ikuto stated, giving me a classic smirk. I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm not jealous, stupid!"

"Uh…" The lady behind the ice cream said, breaking our little fight.

"Oh! Sorry." I mumbled, my cheeks turning their dark shade.

"He likes chocolate. So you might as well get it for him." Ikuto said again and I bit the inside of my cheek. Was he telling the truth?

"Chocolate then." I stated, as the woman began to scoop out the treat. "You better be right." I muttered to the playboy.

It was pretty hard holding a little kid, and two ice cream cups in your hands at the same time, but I managed. Eating the food, however, was a different story.

"I'll hold him for you." Ikuto offered, holding a hand out for the boy. I shook my head.

"I'm not giving him to you! You're the one who left him in the park." I remarked as he glared down at me.

"I had my reasons." He said, his hands falling to his sides. I glared straight ahead. Yeah, being a total ASS.

I had finally left the mall, and entered the parking lot. Ikuto was no longer behind me and I was grateful for that.

"Is…is that for me?" Aruto asked from over my shoulder. I hadn't heard him wake up, but here he was, now wide awake and awed. He was staring at the chocolate ice cream, eyeing it in a touched way. I nodded and handed him the food while setting him on the ground.

"Mmm." He complimented, sending me a smile. "And it's chocolate! My favorite! How did you know?" He asked and I just giggled.

Well, what do you know. Looks like that tinman playboy actually has a heart.

**ShellyCullen: Chapter four is completed. I'm actually planning to bring out Ikuto's perverted side next chapter, so look forward to that. **

**Also, on my screen name, IOwnIkuto I made a picture of Aruto-kun for this story on Deviantart. Sadly, it's not colored, but I find it really cute. So if you have time, take a look! **

**Ikuto: I'm finally going to be perverted? Took you long enough.**

**Shelly: Well, I'm SO SORRY! *Sarcasm. **

**Ikuto: And why am I the bad guy here?! You're turning all my fans against me and to Aruto. Stupid brat.**

**Shelly: HEY! Who could turn down a face like this? *Hugs Aruto.**

**Aruto: Your…squishing…my…face.**

**Ikuto: *Sigh. I'm depressed. *Glomps Amu. Amu, make me happy. *Grabs Amu's butt.**

**Amu: G-Get OFF!!!**

**Shelly: You truly are perverted.****………Reviews please!!! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara

**ThE BaBySiTtEr**

Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him often, and only caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a four year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, a cute little toddler, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?

**ShellyCullen: Hmm...been a while. I feel depressed.**

**Ran: What's up, Shelly-chan?**

**Su: Want me to make you some cookies?**

**Shelly: Please, thank you.**

**Miki: Boy troubles?**

**Shelly: .........................**

**GASP!**

**Amu: This is all over a stupid BOY?!?!?!!?**

**Ikuto: I can help with that.**

**Amu: We're not letting you give advice, pervert. XP**

**Dia: What happened, Shelly?**

**Shelly: Nothing...**

**Ran: Your boyfriend is being mean?**

**Miki: I never really liked him...17 is a little old for you.**

**Shelly: T-That's the problem...I like someone else. In my grade. Like, I REALLY like him.**

**Ran: EEK! Shelly's a player!**

**Ikuto: Told you I could help.**

**Shelly: No, no. It was WAY over with my bf before it really even started. Love dies, you know? You can just tell.**

**Amu: Start chapter five you drama queen!**

**Chapter Five:**

**A Pervert is Born**

"Push, PUSH!"

"I can't push any harder!"

"Just go faster! There, there it is."

"..."

"Rima? Amu? Where is your finished tart?" Sensei asked curiously as Rima looked absolutely bored.

"S-Sensei." I muttered out, hiding the bowl behind me. "Saaya burnt hers." I lied.

Sensei turned back to Saaya, who whined and checked her index fingernail. Sensei sighed and walked up to the troubled classmate.

"That was close." I muttered, dumping the food into a nearby trash can. Just in time, the bell rang.

"Well, it proves we can't cook. Maybe we should just drop the class?" I asked Rima, who held her bag carefully in her hands as we walked throughout campus grounds. She seemed deep in thought. "Something wrong?"

Rima sighed and stopped in her tracks, giving me a refined stare. I waited. "Its...kind of silly." She explained while playing with a strand of dirty blonde hair.

"Try me." I challenged, hands stuck to my hips. She shook her head.

"Remember...the chain letters? From a while ago?" She questioned, glancing at me warily. I nodded, slowly. "Well, let's just say that-."

Before Rima could say anything, before I could even make a move, it happened. And no, it wasn't like something totally amazing or romantic. No, it was horrible.

First, a heavy, hard book fell right onto my skull. A TEXT book.

"OW!" I called out, the book falling over as I rubbed my scalp. Tears pricked in the corner of my eyes as I blinked them away.

"Hey! I think I may have dropped my book on your head." A voice called a few feet away. I winced at the throb my head gave.

"You think?" I countered, handing him the book back. I turned to the boy who hit me and was surprised to see one of the upper classmen. It was Kukai Souma, Freshman at the High School just a block away. Why would a high schooler be at the middle school?

He grinned sheepishly. "Accidents happen." He stated, chuckling lightly. I glared, raising one eyebrow.

"Accidents?"

"Okay, okay. So it wasn't _really _an accident. My friend dared me to do it, actually."

"Who?!" I demanded through my teeth. The tanned boy pointed to the side, where Ikuto Tsukiyomi stood.

Of course.

Ikuto came up to the scene, as casual as ever and smirked at me. I restrained myself, keeping my character in place.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He said, staring straight at me. My glare hardened.

"And the way you get my attention is by dropping a book on my head? That's original." I snorted sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Would you prefer I do this?" Ikuto asked, smirking wider. He was right behind me, his arms came around and he cupped my...breasts. Breasts. The one place I should NOT be touched in.

"PERVERT!" I screeched, turning around and pulling away. Ikuto chuckled and his friend merely smiled. I was unamused, along with Rima.

"Kids these days. So defensive." Kukai joked, giving Ikuto a pat on the back. Ikuto smirked and then turned to me.

"We DO need to talk though. Come to my place after school."

And then...he left.

**:B**

"Ikuto! Get the fuck out of there!" I yelled to the overly big house. Birds began to scatter into the air as my anger fumed. "Ikuto! Damnit. OUT!!!" I yelled again, pounding on the doors. It opened up and I gasped. A tired Ms. Tsukiyomi opened it.

"Ah, hello Amu." She said kindly, though her voice was strained. Then she began to wobble.

"Whoa!" I called out, steading her. She smiled at me as I walked her to the couch. She let out a breath, rubbing her even rounder stomach.

"I'm sorry about that. The baby kicked." She explained and I nodded, relieved. "So your looking for Ikuto, aren't you?" She questioned.

"No." I said, a little annoyed. I HATE that boy.

"Weren't you calling him just a few seconds ago?" She wondered and I paled. That's right.

"Uh..."

"In the kitchen." She replied and I ran over, opening the door.

_BAM!_

I don't know what I hit, or bumped into. I began to stagger back, trying to balance myself. That...really hurt.

"Ni Hao, Amu." Ikuto called in front of me, holding a black bag. I grabbed the counter, trying to stay up. My head was spinning like crazy as my view turned sideways. I found myself on the tiled flooring.

"N-Ni Hao?" I asked confused, clutching my head and shutting my eyes. What's with the different language?

"Something I'll be doing later, and something you'll need to know." He answered, his voice sounded closer, but I paid no attention. I felt like vomiting.

"Ugh. What did I hit?" I asked aloud, sticking my head on top of my knees. I wasn't feeling better, in fact, I was feeling worse. Even my mouth had that nasty taste of rust.

"I learned _that_ in chemistry. However, I'll spare you the details." He snickered and I sighed.

"Humm." I muttered, my head throbbing. Did that even make sense? Wow, I've gone nuts.

"So...you ready?" He questioned as I picked my head up. It was as if it weighed 50 pounds heavier than usual. I struggled to meet his stare.

"G-Go where?" I answered him with my own thought. He merely smirked...or was it a frown? I couldn't tell with my head sideways like this.

"You'll see."

**O.o**

"Ni hao, Tsukiyomi." A voice asked from above. I looked around, bewildered.

"W-Who said that?" I asked in a karate pose. I could flip them and kick them...where'd they go? Ikuto chuckled next to me, patting my head softly. I stood, dumbfounded.

"Whoa, Ikuto. She's gone, isn't she? Didn't take very long." The person spoke again. I grabbed Ikuto's sleeve.

"Its back." I whispered to him grimmly. I looked at the surroundings. Nothing.

"Ah, Kukai. She's a little...ditsy, that's all. Nothing else." Ikuto stated to the air. I squinted my eyes at Ikuto.

"Crazy! Stop talking to the air! And you lying. I'm not a little dick!" I countered, raising a fist at him. He was laughing and...pushing a hand into his brain?

"See ya." He finished and placed something into his pocket. That what he was talking to???

Ikuto smiled at me completely as I noticed his blue bangs. I began to comb my fingers through them.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked as the grin disappeared. I continued to brush.

"Its very soft...and blue. Who has blue hair? I have blue HAIR!" I sang and giggled, cheerfully. Ikuto grabbed my wrists, pulling them down to chin length.

"You like blue hair?" He asked and his face got closer. I nodded. Ikuto stared at me for a second, beginning to walk and pull me. I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Ikuto was tall, or I could be short. Or I was in quicksand. I checked my feet. Nope, no sand.

"Just a place." Ikuto randomly said for some reason. Weird. Soon we walked under some long, tall, lamps. Space ships!

"ALIENS!" I exclaimed, running from the light and to the park.

"What?!" Ikuto called, following. I stopped, my feet glued to the dirt.

"What?" I asked him, staring back. His eye twitched. I smiled.

"What about aliens?" He pressed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Phumph. Like aliens exist. You sound mental." I giggled, skipping around. I feel giddy. Or hyper. Or happy. Or...or...

"I feel GAY!" I laughed, gay meant happy, I heard somewhere. And that's just how I felt. Ikuto burst into hysterics. I stared at him, until he calmed down.

"Priceless." He shook his head, laughing quietly now.

"I like your laugh." I grinned at him now and whistled. Then the ground was gone. "W-Where'd the ground go?!" I demanded, whining. I began to hit my arms on something solid as the background was moving. Maybe a 3D movie was on.

"Relax, I won't drop you." Ikuto stated and I turned to him.

"Why would you drop me?" I asked, with a confused face. Ikuto didn't reply.

I was singing...or maybe air was coming out of my mouth. I wasn't sure anymore. Maybe there wasn't any oxygen. I held my breath, my cheeks big with air. The ground returned, but I kept my breathing in.

"What's wrong with her?" The voice from the air asked again, but it sounded like it was here.

"I told you. She's ditsy." Ikuto explained and I shook my head.

"Then why isn't she breathing?" The person asked again. My head was hurting, really bad.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled, poking my cheeks with his index fingers. Air came out.

"HEY! I'm on the moon!!!!" I shouted to Ikuto who glared at me. Then he sighed.

"Told you not to do it man. Even a little of that gas can knock people out. What if she ends up...hurt?" Guy with mud hair asked. Ikuto glowered at him.

"NOTHING, is going to happen to her because I am watching her. She's not going to be _harmed_." Ikuto emphasised the word. I tried to look at my nose. Where is it hiding?

The guys continued to bicker on and on until I fell asleep.

I woke up...in china.

And I LITERALLY mean this. I could smell the piping smoke, the fried food and soup. I could even recognize some chinese. I sat up and clutched my head.

It was throbbing again, just like last night. When I hit that thing at Ikuto's...

Ikuto. Did...Did IKUTO do this?! I turned my head to both sides, searching for that playboy. Oh! He was gonna get it. When I get a hold of him. I pulled the orange blanket off my body, standing up extra slowly. The walls were spinning again as I grabbed the wall for support. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

_"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked as the grin disappeared. I continued to brush._

_"Its very soft...and blue. Who has blue hair? I have blue HAIR!"_

Huh?

The voice...MY voice, to be exact rang through my ears, like a movie replaying in my head. Ikuto was there and...I brushed his hair. Did I have a dream last night?

It did feel like a dream, it didn't seem real at all. So...what was telling me it was?

_"ALIENS!" I exclaimed, running from the light and to the park._

O...kay. What kind of dream did I have last night? No way could it be real. I plopped down on the futon where it continued to play out.

_"Priceless." He shook his head, laughing quietly now._

_"I like your laugh." I grinned at him now and whistled. Then the ground was gone. "W-Where'd the ground go?!" I demanded, whining. I began to hit my arms on something solid as the background was moving. Maybe a 3D movie was on._

WHAT?! I-I NEVER said that to Ikuto! Not that creep. There's no chance in HELL that's happening. But the dream was beginning to seem more real, and oddly familiar. Like it happened before.

_"Told you not to do it man. Even a little of that gas can knock people out. What if she ends up...hurt?" Guy with mud hair asked. Ikuto glowered at him._

_"NOTHING, is going to happen to her because I am watching her. She's not going to be harmed." Ikuto emphasised the word. I tried to look at my nose. Where is it hiding?_

_The guys continued to bicker on and on until I fell asleep._

I blinked...wait, I remember that. I was with Kukai and Ikuto somewhere...and then I passed out.

Kukai mentioned not to give me that gas...is that what hit me? Metaphorically speaking.

Then, none of that was a dream. It did happen. Ikuto took me, got me all drunk and...

I didn't finish that sentence when I saw that messy blue hair walk in.

**ShellyCullen: Well, chapter five. At first, I wasn't planning on a drunk Amu...but it was fun to make her. She only heard half of what you'd say and was so random and weird. **

**Amu: T.T *Sulks.**

**Ikuto: :D**

**Shelly: Ah, so. Story for my English class will be updated this week. So, hmm.**

**I need a date for homecoming. T-T**

**Su, Ran, Miki, Dia: So weird... *Sweat drop.**

**Shelly**


	6. Chapter 6

Shugo Chara

**ThE BaBySiTtEr**

Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him often, and only caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a four year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, a cute little toddler, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?

**Shelly: Been a while, hasn't it? I must say sorry for being such a stick in the mud.**

**Rima: That is not a punch line. -_-**

**Shelly: I wasn't making it one! So, um, ur probably all reading to know wats gonna happen next. I stopped at a pretty big part, huh?**

**Amu: The biggest!**

**Shelly: Right. I have to warn u all that my writing may be a little different in the story...just since I'm used to writing for my other things. I'm just saying here.**

**Ikuto: Can we go now?**

**Shelly: Right! Let the story begin!**

**Recap:**

_I didn't finish that sentence when I saw that messy blue hair walk in._

**Chapter Six:**

**New Life, Haunting Past**

The instant I saw that hair, I froze. Every muscle in my body tightened and my hands gripped the blanket. It wasn't before I really had a good look, that I noticed it wasn't Ikuto. It was Aruto.

I let out a sigh of relief before falling back on the bed.

"Amu!" Aruto called, his voice barely visible in my defening ears. He helped me back up.

"S-Sorry Aruto-kun. I'm a little d-dizzy, is all." I replied, taking in a shallow breath. I gave him a comforting smile, which he didn't buy one bit.

"We have to go, Amu-chan." He warned, tugging on my sleeve desperately. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why?"

"B-." Aruto was immediatly smacked in the back of the head with a hand. It was a good, hard slap that had my ears ringing as I continued to hear it. I could see his face freeze in unknown astonishment, before a glare came into place and his eyes turned watery. I gasped, before glaring in pure hatred at his older brother. Ikuto smirked at me.

"What are you DOING?!" I screamed, pulling Aruto to my side. He still didn't look at Ikuto, his gaze fixed on some object. His cheeks began to turn a light pink as he struggled back sobs. I wrapped my arms around him as he gripped my sleeves and buried his head deep into my stomach.

"Teaching my little brother what privacy is. No one likes a nosy kid." He answered simply, reaching out as if to pat his head. Like he was allowed to. I carefully shifted Aruto away from Ikuto, covering Aruto's ears as I spoke in a low voice.

"No one likes a basstard either." I hissed, gently rocking Aruto. He was frozen stiff, and I wasn't sure if he was still crying or not. Ikuto shrugged, a cool expression on his face as he took a seat across from me. "What do you want anyway?" I questioned, the idea of simply leaving Ikuto here alone seeming very appealing. The smirk returned.

"Visiting, that's all. So are you." He admitted, tapping the window with his index finger. I saw the surroundings outside; much different than I would have expected.

"Where are we? China?!" I concluded, yelling into the mornings air. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"Of course not, Amu. Why would I take you there?" He asked, before walking toward me and placing both hands on either side of my legs. He leaned down as I coward under his shadow and sweet breath. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Where are we then?" My voice was much weaker now, but still just as sharp. I wondered what Aruto was thinking now, still bunddled up in my arms.

"Take a look around Amu. What do you see?" He asked now, lifting my chin in his hand and forcing my eyes to meet his. I tried hard not to get distracted, or let my breathing hitch. It was simply impossible not to feel my cheeks heat up at the closeness. I found my voice.

"Well, what can I see with your stupid face in the way?!" He laughed again, wafting me in a wave of fresh breath. The cool air gave me goose bumps and sped my heart rate.

"No." He added simply, giving me a rather gentle look. "Your at the hospital." He whispered, before pulling back. I blinked.

"H-Hospital?" I spit out, scared silly now. Is that why Aruto wanted me out? Did Ikuto drug me enough to...hurt me? I couldn't be sure; but the door opened on the side and a lady in scrubs walked in.

"She's alright." The woman stated as Ikuto nodded, his face free of any cockiness. His features were rather grave. I didn't understand a word of it. "You made it here in plenty of time. She's in the room if you'd like to see her now." She wondered, quickly glancing over at me. Ikuto nodded and left the room as the woman looked at me questionably, before guiding him. I looked down at Aruto.

"Aruto-kun?" I breathed, lightly rubbing his head. He looked up at me, his eyes puffy and face tints of pink. "Aruto. What's going on?" I tried to keep in control so I wouldn't tear at the sight of his pain. Aruto sniffed.

"I-Its mommy. She had a baby." His voice shook as he wiped an eye. I nodded. So that's what was going on.

"Well, don't you want to see her and the baby now? Your a big brother, Aruto." He shook his head stubbornly as I giggled. He wiped his eyes dry, still shaking his head. "You don't want to be a big brother?" I assumed. I had always wanted a younger sibling, why did Aruto reject his own?

"No. I'm not a big brother." He objected, tears welling up in his eyes again. He jumped off my lap and ran out. "No No No NO!" He screamed through the hospital halls.

"Aruto!" I called after him, running into the room he'd ran in. I saw surprised expressions as Ikuto, the nurse, and Ms. Tsukiyomi all stared at me, wide eyed. Aruto's back was to my face as he froze, staring down at the pink blanket bundle in his mother's hands. It was dead silent as I stood there awkwardly.

"I'll leave now." The nurse said simply, strolling out and softly closing the door. I wondered if I should be leaving too. Ms. Tsukiyomi gazed at Aruto.

"Aruto..." She added in a small voice. "Please Aruto. Come." She begged as she held her free hand out to him. He ignored it, shoving away and walking out of the room. This time Ikuto followed as I tried to stop him.

"Amu." Ms. Tsukiyomi called before I had the chance to save Aruto from his violent brother. I turned to her, anxious to help Aruto.

"Yes?"

She sighed, watching the new born baby in her arms through the dimmed lighting of the room. I waited, biting my lip and hoping everything outside was doing well. She gently brushed the baby's fingers before looking up at me with big eyes.

"I...I have some explaining to do." She answered quietly, giving me her full attention. I did the same to her, curious now.

"You noticed, well, Aruto. He's not big on this child's birth." She spoke quietly as I nodded, confused more than ever.

"He was so...rejected by the idea." I filled in as she nodded.

"Its partly my fault." She confessed. "I...I guess I just wanted a piece of their father back. Aruto truely was the best thing to happen to me." She smiled at the memory, lost in thought. Then she stared at the bed sheets. "I was willing to do such low things. So cruel, just to make me happy."

"What does this have to do with Aruto or his father?" I was puzzled now, in need to know the full story. She sighed again.

"Aruto is my husband's name. Ikuto's father. He left when Ikuto was ten." She stated clearly. She had been so saddened her husband left she named her kid after him?

"So he left when Aruto was born?"

She laughed darkly and shook her head, a sorrowed smile in place. "I am so guilty of everything. Aruto, my lover, wasn't there when Aruto came into our lives. You see, Aruto was adopted."

It all hit me in a fast blow. So Aruto wasn't the older brother of the baby, but he was named after Ms. Tsukiyomi's husband?

"Why?" I didn't understand.

"Aruto left and I was devistated. I couldn't live with this ache, and Ikuto noticed this. So young to endure this pain. I should have been stronger." She swallowed back what seemed to be her choking tears. "When he left, I couldn't survive. I had gone depressed and even drunk. I was a horrible mother to Ikuto, alcohol and hate filling me. I was horrible even up to his teen years. I...I can't believe I'd done that to my own child. Aruto's child."

She had beat Ikuto, just as Ikuto did to Aruto.

"But one day I was walking down through town, drinking some new drink, when I saw him. I saw my one soul mate, Aruto sitting at the park. I ran to him and begged him to come home." She stopped, and I wondered if she was reliving that memory.

"What happened?" I pressed, much to involved in the story to back out now. She met my eyes again as silent tears spilled over her flushed cheeks.

"It wasn't him." She whispered. "It was young Aruto. It was two years ago when I met him. Aruto was very young, and I just couldn't believe the resemblence in him that he had in Aruto. I was selfish. I took him home and, finding no legal papers to argue, took him in as my own." She finished, cuddling the baby in her arms. Its hands flexed slightly and faced wiggled.

"And...this is?" I asked, pointing to the baby in her arms. She smiled at me with pure happiness.

"Utau. Aruto's baby." My eyes widened. Aruto...the father had come back? What did this mean for Ikuto and little Aruto? Before I could ask for any more information, Ikuto and tiny Aruto came back in. They both stood at seperate sides of the room. Aruto stood alone as Ikuto peered at the baby.

He held his arms out to her as his mother passed Utau to him. He glanced at the baby, and I only saw a side angle of what looked to be a sweet smile. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was smiling sweetly to the child.

Amazing.

He turned to me then, his smile in place of a smirk as he came over. He placed it in my own arms as I figured the right position to support the small head.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" He asked, his breath hot on my ear. I nodded, watching the baby's reactions. It was peaceful in my arms. I smiled.

"She kinda looks like you, Ikuto." I joked as he made a face. I laughed before spotting Aruto. He left the room, again. "Oh." I stated, handing the child back to Ikuto. I walked back out of the room.

Aruto stood at the side, his expression unreadable.

"Aruto-kun." I reached out to pat his head. He smacked my arm away before glaring up at me.

"How could you!" He yelled fiercely, demanding to know the truth I wasn't sure about.

"What happened?!" I asked, worried and concerned. He shook his head.

"You love Ikuto now! And the baby! You were supposed to be MINE!" He weeped, tearing more. I tried to comfort him again, but he shyed away.

"Aruto, don't assume these things. I haven't done anything. I still care about you." He looked at me through blood shot eyes and I swore I saw what seemed to be Ms. Tsukiyomi's husband there.

"You...you love the family now. They aren't my family. I wanted someone for me and no one else, but you chose them." He gave a horror filled gaze. "You fell for Ikuto." My cheeks and ears stung with heat as I glared, my jaw clenched.

"I will not now or ever love Ikuto." I spat, as his eyes widened. Then he sighed and turned away.

"Its too late Amu." The voice behind me rested a hand on my shoulder as I stiffened. "You no longer have a choice to which Tsukiyomi you care for."

**Shelly: Drama was just leaked all over the place! Amazing. This is amazing.**

**Amu: What the heck is going on?! I can't even keep up!**

**Ikuto: You can never keep up with anything.**

**Aruto: *Weeps. I'm confused.**

**Shelly: Ah! Don't cry. Here, I'll give you a hug.**

**Ikuto: Look who's motherly now...**

**Shelly: So, reviews and such please? I'm sure if you want to know what will happen to Aruto, Ikuto, and Amu in this story you will review. Also, did you think this was Drama filled good enough?!?!?!**

**Aruto: *Sniffs. Review please...if...if you want me to be happy again. *Looks to Shelly. Was that okay?**

**Shelly: AW! SO cute! Loves loves! 3**

**Aruto: O.o**

**Amu: Review then.**

**Shelly**


	7. Chapter 7

Shugo Chara

**ThE BaBySiTtEr**

Summary: Amu thinks Tsukiyomi is the cutest guy ever. Ikuto's little brother, that is. Amu baby-sits him often, and only caught the eye of the perverted cat boy, who's love rival is a four year old. With a jealous Ikuto, a stubborn Amu, a cute little toddler, and brother rivalry, what's not to love?

**Shelly: So much for my happy ending. What a song.**

**Oh! Yes, I have some things to ask you guys at the end of the chapter. After you read this one, please take the time to read the questions I gotta ask you okay? ;)**

**Thank you!!!**

**Recap:**

__

"I will not now or ever love Ikuto." I spat, as his eyes widened. Then he sighed and turned away.

"Its too late Amu." The voice behind me rested a hand on my shoulder as I stiffened. "You no longer have a choice to which Tsukiyomi you care for."

**Chapter Seven:**

**Unexpected Arrivals**

My skin pricked at the sound of my voice. Perhaps it wasn't just the fact of the overall statement, but for the reason that I didn't quite recognize the voice.

In a way, it reminded me of Ikuto's. However, it was deeper, harder than Ikuto could even wish to compose. I turned, not sure which emotion would strike me first, where a man stood.

His hair was almost a black, consisting of the dark blue that Aruto had. His face, much to my surprise, did have similar features to Ikuto's. His hair was just a bite longer, almost as if his age did nothing to the fact of his rebellion. He screamed of creativity and uniqueness.

I gasped, knowing from all the information I had gathered these past few weeks, that this was Mr. Tsukiyomi. Or Aruto, if you may. There was no mistaking this.

I shifted uncomfortably, confused and nervous, when I remembered what he had said.

"I'm sorry sir, what did you say?" I asked, not comprehending what he was getting at. He sighed.

"You are Amu Hinamori, are you not?" He questioned properly. That seemed out of character for the creative guy to be so...formal. He could fool anyone. I nodded. "And you have been babysitting Aruto here, correct?" Again, all I could do is nod.

I took a swift glance at Aruto-kun, who was staring down at the ground. He refused to meet either of our gazes. I looked back at the man.

"So...what does this have to do with anything?" I asked. He met me with piercing eyes that cut like knives through any soul, before they gentled.

"You, young lady, have been of great importance to this family so far. It seems that both my son and Aruto have taken a liking to you." He stated, and I felt a little defense of Aruto-kun.

"You mean, both your sons?" I asked for the toddlers benefit. Mr. Tsukiyomi raised an eyebrow, and I wasn't quite sure if he were challenging me. He ignored the side mark I'd made.

"A great liking." His eyes narrowed. "But Ikuto is of course to come into the business, and for this offer to take place, Ikuto will indeed inherit everything; but there are always conditions when it comes to Ikuto." The man sighed gravely. Of course there were.

"Ikuto is stubborn at times." I huffed, annoyed at the rekindled boy. Mr. Tsukiyomi gave me a certain assured look before nodding.

"Then you understand what I'm going to propose. If Ikuto is to get anywhere in this business, he gets what he wants. Though there is no request for this, I need not tell you that you stay on my son's good side." It was my turn to narrow my eyes. Stay on Ikuto's good side? How was that even possible?

"I'm not sure I can do that, Mr. Tsukiyomi." I cleared my throat under his gaze. "I mean, I am Aruto-kun's babysitter after all." I noted. Aruto flinched under the mention of his name and figeted. Mr. Tsukiyomi finally turned to the boy.

"That's right. I suppose then, looking after both wouldn't be a problem." He kept staring at Aruto, who seemed very uncomfortable at the moment. I redirected his attention to me.

"What do you mean? You want me to babysit Aruto-kun and Ikuto?" He stared at me, and that seemed to answer yes. "Ikuto is a big boy; why would he need guidance?"

Mr. Tsukiyomi shook his head. "That's not quite what I'm getting to. Just, if Ikuto asks you for something or to do something, it would be most acceptable to answer or comply. We are not a family that goes by the rules of approval." He finished that topic, returning to Aruto-kun. The boy's fists clenched.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I don't think Ikuto exactly needs my help. He has many other people who meet his demands, and he's not as interested in me as you may think." I stood up for myself, hoping to get out of this twisted story gone wrong.

"You may think that, Amu, but Ikuto is good at hiding what he really wants; but when I am aware of these things, its fine to say Ikuto will meet these needs. I assure you, a little of your time won't do such damage." Mr. Tsukiyomi passed Aruto-kun, without so much as a pat on the head. "I'll be leaving now. Be sure to keep Ikuto in line."

More like keep the perverted prince happy.

I was terrified to know what would happen if I didn't listen. Would I never see Aruto again?

I sighed when the frightening man had disappeared and checked on Aruto. I knelt down to his level, but he refused to meet my gaze.

"Aruto-kun. Are you alright?" I asked, softly.

It seemed that was all the little kid could take. He locked his arms around me and started crying into my shoulder. I hugged him back tightly, fearful for myself, Aruto, and this family.

What was going on with the Tsukiyomi's?

**:X**

I wanted to leave the hospital with Aruto-kun as soon as possible. The horrible memories we had made here today obviously weren't just going to be forgotten; but, being as I had no idea where we were or how to drive, I waited for Ikuto.

I wondered if Ikuto knew about his father getting him what he wanted. Maybe Ikuto was a spoiled brat as well, I mean, just look at the house!

I didn't mean to be rude to his mother or father, but this family truely was twisted. It just didn't make sense. What started as me babysitting a cute little kid was turning into a nightmare passed recognision.

A nightmare...

My eyes widened when I remebered that text I had gotten to while ago. Send this to other people or be faced with your worst nightmare...what if...?

Aruto-kun shifted in my arms, restless in his sleep now and I readjusted him on my body. I hoped Ikuto would come out soon and we could leave. Aruto needed a proper bed and I certainly could see some sleep.

My breathing hitched when the door to Ms. Tsukiyomi's room opened and closed to my side. I didn't dare meet Ikuto's gaze, for a reason I was unsure of. Did he know what was happening? Did he understand that he could most likely ask me anything and I'd probably have to say yes?

The thought of doing what Ikuto asked scared me. There was no way I could do that. I could be nicer to him, but I can't just do what he wants me to do.

Ikuto lightly touched my shoulder and I looked up at him, horrified. I tried to smooth the look out, to no avail. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He demanded as I shook my head. There was still a chance he didn't know I spoke to his father. Mr. Tsukiyomi said Ikuto didn't ask for me to do his bidding.

"Nothing." I answered, sighing and calming my face. "It was just a lot to take in one day. With Utau...and Aruto. Kun." I added the last part as hope not to bring Aruto, his father up by any means. Ikuto didn't notice. Instead, he jingled the keys in his pocket and looked down the hall.

"She'll be kept here for two days and visiting hours are over. I'll take him." Ikuto reached out for Aruto-kun again and I shook my head. He glared and I thought of an excuse.

"I-Its okay. I got him." I replied lamely, trying not to make Ikuto made like his father asked. Ikuto rolled his eyes and walked toward the car. I followed.

I was surprised of the vehicle waiting there. A new black Merecedes. They definitly had money, that was for sure. Ikuto got into the drivers seat as I placed Aruto-kun in the back and buckled his seat belt. I scooted him in, preparing to sit next to the little boy.

"Sit up here, Amu." Ikuto stated before I buckled myself in. I clenched and unclenched the belt in my hand, debating.

"Why?" I questioned. Maybe he'd just forget about it.

He looked at me through the mirror before adjusting his seat. He needed to get something off his chest too, huh?

I sighed, before letting go of the belt and walking to the front seat. I sat down, putting my seatbelt to click and looked at Ikuto. He was giving me a face of disbelief.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head, astonished.

"You listened to me." He answered and I suddenly saw the mistake I'd made. Oops.

"W-Well." I though up another lie, "I-I want to be able to see Utau and your mom again, s-so I'd need to make sure you, um, are happy with me?" It came out as a question. No one spoke.

Ikuto turned on the engine and opened the windows in the car. It was a pretty hot night, even for july. I let the wind whisk my hair around before checking back on Aruto-kun. Just fine. I looked over at Ikuto.

"Ikuto." I asked as he kept his eyes on the road. He made a small, Hmm, sound. "I was wondering...yesturday, before the...weird stuff happened, why did you tell me ni hao?" Ikuto answered my question by the laughing in my face. I shooshed him, looking back at the still sleeping Aruto, before glaring at him. He never answered the question.

We arrived at his house were I hesitated, and shook my head.

"What?" Ikuto asked me when I began taking my belt off warily. I met his stare, trying to lighten my hatred for him.

"You couldn't drop me off at my house?" I asked him, even though he didn't know where I lived, and that was probably a good thing. He looked around, probably noticing it was way past curfew before murmuring.

"Oh." Is what he said. I shook my head. "Do you...want me to drop you off?" It was beginning to get very awkward between us. That might have to do with the fact that we'd always argued with each other rather than spoken like real people do.

"No, I'll take my chances walking." I replied bitterly. Just because I had to do what Ikuto said, didn't mean I had to be nice about it. I glanced back at the peaceful sleeping Aruto before leaning over and kissing his forehead. I smiled and sat back up.

"Hey, where's my goodnight kiss?" Ikuto pouted and I froze. I didn't really have to do this, did I? He wasn't asking, was he? Ikuto laughed and shook his head, grasping the steering wheel in his left hand and hanging his right hand over the headrest of my seat. "Its okay, I'll take it for myself."

He began leaning down to my face, and I had to keep from running out of the car. My hands gripped the cushion seats until my nails dug in and I was pressed into the fabric. I shut my eyes and my mouth, hoping he'd just move on fast enough I wouldn't know.

"What's wrong." He demanded now, His face a shadow over my own. With my eyes opened in fear, I tried not to show how scared and untrustful I was of him. I swallowed he he backed up. "You wouldn't let me just do this to you." He replied as I relaxed a little.

"I...I need Aruto." I replied, knowing that was the truth. Hurt passed in Ikuto's eyes as he sat straightforward again and looked out.

"You should go now, Amu." He answered. His voice sounded like he was surpressing anger. I hoped I didn't draw attention to his father. Now I worried.

"J-Just because of Aruto! I mean, I wasn't really going to let you kiss me!" I objected and his eyes narrowed on me again. Then his smirk played out.

What...did I just do?

"Oh really?" He asked, cupping his hands on my chin. His warm hands drew the heat to my cheeks as I bit my lip, avioding his compelling blue eyes. He waited just like that, not moving once, until I had to sneak a peek back up at his face. When I did, he met my eyes and leaned in just as he had before.

I can't do this!

I back up and pushed Ikuto away, breathing heavily. To my surprise, Ikuto's smirk stuck in place as he moved back to his respectal space again. I sighed, relieved I didn't have to kiss him. Hopefully Mr. Tsukiyomi wouldn't know.

Ikuto chuckled, shaking his head. "Goodnight, Amu."

I blinked, surprised. "Oh, um, goodnight then, Ikuto." I walked out of the car then, closing the door and making my walk toward my house. I was mortified at what had just happened.

I was in the Tsukiyomi car for a reason other than Aruto. I was in the car...because of Ikuto.

The words refused to sink in.

**ShellyCullen: Mmm...**

**Suu: What's wrong, Shelly? Desu.**

**Dia: Need some perverted Amu?**

**Amu: What?! Ikuto: ;3**

**Shelly: No, that's not it. Its just...the story is turning out differently than I first imagined it would go. The babysitter is taking a mind of its own.**

**Ran: Isn't that a good thing?**

**Shelly: Good for the story, bad for the plot. I have to make sure I don't stray too far from the main focus of the story, but I feel like THE BABYSITTER is becoming a whole new novel.**

**Miki: So what are you going to do?**

**Shelly: Idk. But _REVIEWERS, you could help on this one! Is my new writing style better than it was at the beginning of this story? Is the newfound drama okay with you? And do you like the new twists this story has acquired? Too much detail? Was it easier to follow? Please tell me what you think!!!_**

**Aio: Gotta say, ur one whiny and self consious author!**

**Shelly: I'm a perfectionist, okay?!?! XP**

**Ikuto: Just review...**

**Shelly**


	8. Notice

Dear fans.

I'm sorry I've broken my promise. I have not been able to keep up with all my stories, but I haven't done this on purpose. I'm 17 now. I don't have as much time to goof off and write without worry. There is too much going on in my life and much more to come. I have to take my responsibilities seriously and updating every single story I've started on fanfiction does not fit into that plan. The reason I've kept the stories up is so everyone can enjoy a little amuto bliss, but I understand it's unfair to find a story you love and realize it isn't completed and may never be.

If anyone is interested, I am willing to let certain stories be continued by fans. If anyone wants to write for **Hot n Cold or Crooks Babes and Bullets, **I willing gladly hand them over, though I _do_ expect rights for the plot and start of the story. Send me a message if you would like to write for any of them. My other books will be kept under my name and I will attempt to finish them unless something should come up.

**Flutter - Continued by Lee Loves KH Forever**

**My So Called Brother - Continued by thexlittlexlisa**

**Angel of Darkness - Continued by Pine Straw**

**The Babysitter - Continued by ChuluSempai18**

**The Kidnapper- Continued by Jemstone6259**

**Hell's Linger Kiss - Continued by cuppycakelol  
**

I hope you all understand.

Shelly


End file.
